1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motive power systems involving computerized drive mechanisms and is more specifically directed to a computerized drive mechanism for driving an LED (light emitting diode) indicator on a map display so that multiple coordinate points may be indicated on the map.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Positioning systems are well known and cable-driven positioning systems are generally known in the art. For example, fixed sheet plotters fixedly position a sheet on a flat bed and a pen, used for writing or cutting, is held on a traveling rail which travels in both directions, i.e. back and forth along the X-axis such that the pen travels in both directions, and back and forth along the Y-axis on the sheet held and fixed on the flat bed, whereby images are formed on the sheet using the pen for writing or cutting.
Positioning systems and plotting systems are also used in navigational systems to track a vessel or vehicle or to create a permanent record of the movement of same. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,448 to Dunn et al., there is disclosed a navigational plotting system utilizing hyperbolic navigation coordinates to drive the plotter for the track of the vessel and when required to superimpose hyperbolic time difference lines either on a chart or on a plain charting surface. Navigational plotting systems are useful in plotting the track of the vessel or vehicle on a plotting surface so as to achieve a permanent record of the vehicle's progress. One use of such a system is illustrated in terms of commercial fishing. In commercial fishing, it is often times necessary to display the area that a vessel traverses over a pre-determined fishing ground so that the pilot of the vessel may more accurately control the vessel for complete coverage of the fishing ground.
Navigational plotting systems are also useful in air-sea search missions in terms of giving the navigator a clear picture of the area searched so that completeness of the search may be ascertained as well as the prevention of duplication of efforts. In addition, navigational plotters create a permanent record of the track of the vehicle so that proximity to navigational hazards may be readily ascertained; therefore, allowing the progress to a given point, harbor or place or refuge to be quickly ascertained and displayed.
Positioning systems also have important use in military applications for general mapping and cartography purposes. It is desirable to have a positioning system which can quickly indicate multiple targets or track the movement of troops or objects (e.g. vessels, aircraft, land vehicles) relative to conventional military maps.